


Good Cop, Dirty Cop

by Gay_Space_Prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grinding, Lance is Kinky, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Stoner Lance, i honestly dont know where im going with this, police officer shiro, probably, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Space_Prince
Summary: Lance wasn’t entirely sure how he got to this point. All he had wanted was to hit a blunt and go home to chill, but here he was getting patted down by probably the hottest police officer on the planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is a really self-indulgent fic, I love shance and I love Lance being a kinky flirty fuck, so honestly? I have no idea where I'm going with this but I hope y'all enjoy it I guess LMAO

It had been a stressful day. On top of not being able to eat breakfast, and traffic making him late, Lance had a shitty day at work, customers coming in and complaining that their fish died a couple days after they bought them (even though every time it was  _ their _ fault) or being generally difficult. After all that, Lance just wanted to unwind. He’d started smoking pot in high school when he thought he was being edgy and cool, but nowadays he mostly just used it to relieve his stress. It was better than smoking cigarettes, that was for sure, though Lance did wish he lived in a legal state so he didn’t have to get it shipped to him from the Deep Net.

 

Lance didn’t realize how eager he was to get home until he heard sirens and saw flashing red and blue lights behind him.  _ Shit. _ Lance pulled over to the side of the road, hoping to god that the smell from the time last week when he hotboxed with Hunk had gone away. He looked in the rearview mirror as he rolled down his window, and nearly forgot how to breathe. The police officer who’d just stepped out of his car was probably the most  _ attractive  _ man Lance had ever laid eyes on. 

 

His blue uniform was nearly form fitting, showing off his built figure, and Lance was almost sure that his biceps were bigger than Lance’s head. His jawline was  _ flawless _ , and Lance really digged the tuft of white hair on top of his head, contrasting with the black below it. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, but he took them off to look Lance in the eyes with his beautiful grey ones, staring gently but sternly. The deep scar across his nose only added an extra smooth edginess to his already amazing looks.

 

“... Sir?” His voice was low and smooth, with a slight rasp. It took Lance a second too long realize he was being talked to with that suave sound.

 

“Ah, sorry officer, I was distracted by your fine... stature. What’s the problem?” Lance tried to stay collected and just get this over with, but he also wanted to keep staring at the breathtakingly gorgeous man in front of him.

 

“You were going 10 above the speed limit,” the officer explained, seeming to ignore Lance’s comment. “Can I see your license?” Lance sighed, hoping that the ticket wouldn’t be too expensive. He unbuckled his seatbelt, struggling a bit to get his wallet from out of his jeans. Finally getting it out, he opened it and handed the officer his license.

 

“Sorry about that, sir,” Lance said as the officer looked it over, “It’s been a long day and I just want to get home. I know that’s no excuse, but--”

 

“Wait a minute,” the officer interrupted, scrunching up his nose. “What’s that smell?”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Lance did his best not to show any sign of panic. “Not sure, officer. I’m well-known among my friends for ripping some bad ones though. Being infamous for gas isn’t an easy life, let me tell ya.” Lance instantly regretted telling the super-hot police officer that he had smelly farts. What the hell was he doing?

 

“Would you mind stepping out of the vehicle for me?” Lance complied, not wanting to get into it more than he already had. He was almost certain he had taken his weed out of his car the other day, but the little inkling that he hadn’t made him somewhat paranoid.

 

“Is there a problem?” Lance asked, pretending to be unaware of the situation.

 

“For your sake, let’s hope not,” the officer said, somewhat exasperated. Lance started to wonder if he actually cared about the ounce of marijuana Lance had. (Buying in bulk was cheaper in the long run, okay?) “I’m going to need to pat you down.”

 

“Ooh, sorry officer. I’ll need to know your name and have you take me out to dinner first. I’m not quite  _ that _ easy,” Lance smoothed, shooting the attractive man a wink. The officer tried to keep a straight face, but Lance could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“My name is Takashi Shirogane,” he complied, “and we can talk about dinner later.” Lance hadn’t expected that answer, he assumed the officer would’ve just rolled his eyes and not said much. He found himself blushing a bit. Was he serious?

 

“I suppose I’ll give you an early taste then, Officer Shirogane,” Lance joked, turning to his car and preparing for Officer Shirogane to frisk him. He made sure to subtly show off his ass, just enough so that it looked good but didn’t seem like too much of a gesture. Lance was ready to reel in this hot policeman he seemed to have hooked. 

 

Shirogane started to do the standard pat-down, and as he got to Lance’s sides, Lance jerked his hips backwards into the officer’s. Not because he planned to, it was a knee-jerk reaction to his sides being touched. It wasn’t Lance’s worst move, but regardless, he whipped his head around, ready to apologize the officer for  _ literally grinding on him _ . Instead, he made eye contact with Shirogane, who had moved his hands down to Lance’s hips. The gaze the policeman gave Lance was stern, but understanding. They both nodded without saying another word, the officer moving ever so closer to Lance as they continued to grind on each other. Officer Shirogane leaned over, his breath hot on the back of Lance’s neck.

 

“What happened to after dinner?” He asked in a teasing, but gruff voice that nearly made Lance melt. Lance felt his jeans tighten as he started to notice just how  _ big  _ the officer’s bulge was. It was definitely bigger than anything he’d seen before, which only turned Lance on more.

 

“Maybe I should speed more if this is how you conduct protocol,” Lance breathed, looking back to smirk at Shirogane. The policeman suddenly flushed with red and a look of realization on his face, probably in the light that he was indeed  _ not _ acting due to protocol. He stood up straight, patting Lance’s behind one last time for good measure.

 

“You can get back in the car,” he muttered with a hint of shame in his voice, putting his sunglasses back on to avoid awkward eye contact with the younger man he just grinded on for a whole two minutes. Lance wasn’t one to argue, though he was slightly disappointed the bulge wasn’t behind him anymore. He climbed back into his car as Shirogane scribbled something onto a piece of paper.

 

_ Oh god, _ Lance thought,  _ I’m still getting a ticket? _ The officer ripped the ticket off his notebook, folding it before he handed it to Lance through the window. He leaned over to whisper in Lance’s ear.

 

“For the record, I don’t actually care about the weed,” was all he said before walking back to his vehicle. Lance watched him go in the mirror for a second, admiring his amazing glutes. He unfolded the ticket, revealing a phone number and a note reading: _“Call me Shiro. Hope to see you at dinner, Lance Sanchez.”_ Lance grinned, his heart doing flips. _Oh, yes._

 

Lance’s shitty day had turned around even without his weed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt and Keith laugh at Shiro, and Shiro goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back with my trashy self lmao. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm also currently working on a Shiro x Matt fic, so stay tuned for that as well!

Shiro climbed back into his patrol car, an ashamed boner still raging in his pants. He looked to the passenger’s seat to see a look of absolute disbelief spread over his partner Matthew’s face.

 

“Takashi... What the fuck was that?” Matt yelled, laughing a little in the process. “Did I seriously just witness that? Did you just grind on the guy we just pulled over?” Shiro felt his face become hot with embarrassment.

 

“To be honest,” Shiro murmured as he started up the car, “I don’t know what came over me. He was just flirty, and cute, and he started it by bumping into me, and... Matt, I need you to slap me.” Matt wasn’t one to argue, so he lightly slapped Shiro across the face before he started driving.

 

“Takashi, I’m not gonna tell anyone about this, but of course I’ll make plenty of fun of you for it. That’s what friends are for, right?” Matt winked, making Shiro look away with discomfort.

 

“Thanks, Matt... I think. Another thing though-”

 

“Let me guess. You didn’t give him a ticket and gave him your number instead? Yeah, I know. I wasn't born yesterday,” Matt stated matter-of-factly. “I'll admit though, pretty smooth move, lover boy.”

 

“Matthaniel Holt, you are a true asshole,” Shiro chuckled, punching Matt lightly in the shoulder. Matt smiled.

 

“I try.”

 

\--

 

After a long day of patrolling and not actually doing much besides grind on a hot stoner, Shiro was exhausted when he got home to his small apartment. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch, letting his body relax on the soft cushions. Shiro heard wrinkling from the kitchen, assuming it must’ve been his brother getting something to eat.

 

“Keith, you better stay out of my golden oreos,” Shiro warned, knowing Keith definitely would get into his oreos if he so wanted. Keith walked out of the kitchen, half an oreo sticking out of his mouth, and stared Shiro directly in the eyes.

 

“You’re not gonna threaten to arrest me for theft again, are you?” Keith asked sarcastically, making a point to roll his eyes before eating the rest of the oreo.

 

Shiro sighed. “That’s too much effort, you win this time,” Keith smirked.

 

“Tired from the grind, huh?” Shiro abruptly sat up in shock.

 

“Who told you about that?” He questioned, panicked.

 

“Uh... It’s an expression...” Keith explained, confused. “Y’know, the grind? Like a job... Working? What the fuck are you on? Did you snatch some drugs from the 'evidence' stash at the office?” Shiro winced at his own idiocy. Now Keith wouldn’t let him off without an explanation.

 

“Promise not to laugh?” Shiro tried hesitantly.

 

“You know I can’t do that,” Keith shot back. Shiro bit his lip, and finally opened his mouth again to speak.

 

“I kinda... Grinded on someone I pulled over today,” Shiro got out. “He was cute, flirting with me, and I had to pat him down, and one thing led to another...”

 

“Holy shit, that’s fucking hilarious,” Keith said, bursting into laughter. “That was  _ you _ ?  _ You’re _ the hottie police officer who grinded on Lance’s ass? The one who ‘might as well have committed police brutality cause he sent Lance to heaven’? His words, not mine.”

 

“You know him...? Great,” Shiro sighed, tiredly laughing to himself. “Do you, uh... Do you know if he’s gonna text me for dinner?” He was slightly ashamed to ask, but he had to know. Keith laughed.

 

“He was nervous, especially since you’re a cop and he’s a stoner,” Keith admitted. “But I can calm him down now that I know it’s you. Though most cops don’t care that much about pot nowadays anyway, it’ll be reassuring for him to know you definitely don’t.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just, uh... Put in a good word for me, okay?” Keith laughed again.

 

“I was already planning on it,” he chuckled. “Good luck, bro.” Keith took his phone out of his pocket and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him. Shiro sighed, turning on his TV to pass the time as he anxiously awaited the buzzing of dinner plans from his phone. After about half an episode of Pokemon had passed, he felt vibrating in his pocket. Shiro quickly opened his phone, seeing a new text from a number that wasn’t in his contacts.

 

**[Unknown Number] - 6:46 PM**

**Hey, Officer Shirogane! It’s Lance Sanchez, remember? The guy you pulled over to grind your huge (like, holy shit) clothed dick on? It was pretty hot, I’m not gonna lie. We should do that again sometime, possibly with fewer clothes. Definitely should do dinner first though, gotta keep it in our pants for a little while, right? If you want to, that is. Anyways, I was pretty nervous to text you at first, but Keith and Pidge egged me on. Can’t believe you know them both but we didn’t know each other. Not until you decided to grind on me, anyways. Hope this text doesn’t sound rambly, I tend to do that a lot when I’m nervous. Sooo... yeah. Trust me, my normal texting will be much messier lol**

 

Shiro felt stupidly giddy as he texted out a reply.

 

**[Shiro] - 6:48 PM**

**Glad you decided to actually text me, haha. I was kind of worried you wouldn’t, to be honest. How does tomorrow night for dinner sound? I’m definitely willing to continue our... activities, but I think I can postpone for a more chill night. Also, I insist on you calling me Shiro, if you don’t mind. Officer Shirogane is a bit much, isn’t it?**

 

**[Lance Sanchez] - 6:50 PM**

**Fair enough, I’ll leave the officer title for a different time, if ya get what I’m saying ;) So Shiro, where are you gonna take me to dinner? I’m good with pretty much anything!**

 

**\--**

 

Shiro anxiously waited outside the pizzeria he’d told Lance to meet him at. He arrived about 5 minutes early, and Lance had already texted him that he was running late because of traffic. Shiro decided to go in and grab a table for two, explaining to the waitress that he was waiting for someone. He tried playing games on his phone to pass the time, but waiting for someone always seemed to take so long. Eventually, Lance walked around the corner, smiling once he saw Shiro.

 

Shiro noticed Lance was wearing a nicer outfit than he had been yesterday, and he really loved the sleeveless hoodie look on him. His jeans were tight, and judging by what he knew about Lance from their nearly nonstop texts across the last day, Shiro assumed that he chose the ones that would best define his ass. Shiro had dressed up a bit too, wearing a somewhat slim tank top to show off his abs and biceps a bit.

 

“Hey, officer,” Lance winked. “Sorry I’m a bit late, traffic was actual hell. Did you know I hate construction season?”

 

“Don’t we all,” Shiro laughed. “It’s cool though. I’m just glad you could make it.” Lance blushed a little. Shiro smiled. The waitress came by their table, taking their order of a medium-sized pepperoni pizza to share. Lance ordered a Dr. Pepper, while Shiro ordered a Sprite.

 

“So, how’s the  _ grind _ ?” Lance asked jokingly, causing Shiro to fake-wince a little. “Sorry, Keith told me to say that. And I probably would’ve either way. Anyways, uh... Man, it’s been awhile since I’ve dated, I’ll be honest. Not quite used to the awkward small talk anymore.” Shiro laughed a bit at that.

 

“Me too,” he admitted. “Should we start with stuff we like? We talked about it a bit over text, but...”

 

“Sounds good to me. Let’s see... I like singing, listening to music, playing video games, more specifically I love kicking your brother’s ass at MarioKart or Smash. It gets pretty violent sometimes.” Shiro laughed again.

 

“So I’ve heard,” he replied. “I know Keith has mentioned you before, but I didn’t think much about it when I read your name on your license.”

 

“Yeah, you were too busy getting ready to grind on me,” Lance teased, a smug grin on his face. “That’s another thing I like though, so it’s okay.” Shiro rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“You’re the one who started it,” Shiro shot back.

 

“ _ I  _ was about to apologize for my reflexive motions, but  _ you  _ grabbed my hips, and man... I wasn’t about to stop if you weren’t,” Lance admitted, blushing. A slightly awkward moment of silence passed before Lance spoke again. “Anyways, I also really love the ocean. I actually work at a fish store. Which you’d think would be fun, but it’s really not.”

 

“Why’s that?” Shiro egged on. Lance’s expression shifted darkly, and Shiro was almost ready to start suspecting him for murder.

 

“The customers are fucking crazy,” Lance groaned. “Some woman came in the other day and started yelling at me about how her goldfish died a few days after she bought it. I asked her if she’d been feeding it and cleaning its tank, and she said that no one  _ told  _ her to do that. Like I should have to tell her!” Lance brought a hand to his face.

 

“Did she think her fish was, like... a toy or something?” Shiro wondered. Lance threw his hands into the air dramatically, at the exact moment the waitress appeared with their food. He kept his arms in the air and said nothing, not breaking eye contact with Shiro until the waitress left.

 

“I guess so! She was  _ super _ pissed when my manager had to come out and tell her that you have to actually, y’know  _ take care  _ of your fucking pets!” Lance continued. “She told me she was never coming back to our store, and I snapped and told her I hope she didn’t.”

 

“Wow, damn. Did your manager get mad?”

 

“Not really, he was pretty fed up with her too. He just told me to watch that kinda language with customers in the future. Anyways, that’s probably why I was speeding the other day. I was stressed out and just wanted to get home to unwind, and didn’t realize I was over the speed limit. Not an excuse, of course, but hey.” Lance took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

 

The two finished up their food, deciding to go on a walk by the lake afterwards. It’d gotten dark out, but the moon shone bright enough for them to see. Without really realizing it, their hands started to intertwine as they walked along the lake. Lance paused for a moment to gaze at the water.

 

“The moonlight on the water really is beautiful, huh?” Lance breathed, his gaze not leaving the view. Shiro looked at him, and found himself lost in Lance’s expression.

 

“Not as beautiful as the moonlight on your face,” Shiro flirted, realizing too late that his thoughts came out of his mouth. Lance’s eyes widened before he looked at Shiro and grinned just a bit. 

 

Shiro smiled, glad that his embarrassing remark was taken well. They both found themselves lost in the other’s eyes, moving in closer every second. Finally, they closed their eyes as their lips touched softly together, their arms wrapped around each other. They stayed kissing for a while, as if they didn’t know how to move away. Finally, they broke away, smiling bashfully at each other.

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Lance said, awkwardly avoiding Shiro’s eyes. “I’d love to do this again sometime.”

 

“I’d like that,” Shiro replied. “Think we should save the, uh...  _ grindier  _ stuff for another time then?” Lance laughed at that.

 

“I guess,” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind taking a bit more time with you.” Lance winked, and Shiro smiled softly.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm actually pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, I wanted to make sure I got through some more fluff before... escalating things haha. Not sure when I'll do that tbh (also a fair disclaimer: I have never written smut before so I guarantee you shouldn't be too excited for it). 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you draw any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly... I have nothing to say, thank you for putting up with my shit I hoped you enjoyed it LOL
> 
> Thanks for checking this out~! Please feel free to leave feedback! Also if you do any fanart or anything (which I doubt will happen) please send it to me! I will cry for years! Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Follow me if you like! (Call me Devin or Glace!)  
> Twitter: @glaceyoutaite  
> Tumblr: super-gay-space-prince  
> Youtube: youtube.com/channel/UCQYQ0FdcwxFfeN7Ne-F44VA  
> (I'm a cover artist, so if you're into that check out my YT)


End file.
